yoshispeedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Known Glitches
Blast-Off This glitch only occurs in 4-8. If Yoshi ground-pounds Hookbill before he lands on his back on the final hit, Yoshi will "blast off" rapidly into the sky. While entertaining, this glitch is risky to perform during a run, as it can temporarily freeze the game for up to a minute during the keyhole cutscene. It is not currently known if the game can softlock from it, even though it can take a long time to "unfreeze" the cutscene. Chickens/Big Eggs in Other Levels Under normal conditions, chickens and big eggs cannot be taken out of the level they came from. However, they can be brought to other levels as a result of glitches or skill. Chickens Yoshi must grab the chickens in 4-7 and then perform the 1-1 warp. The chicken sprites will not be correct, since they were never intended to be in that level. They act normally when thrown, and will run away when Yoshi goes through the goal ring. Big Eggs When thrown, big eggs stay in the air a short amount of time. It is possible to "Baxter" the egg, and the other Yoshi will take it to whichever level the player selects next. The egg's sprite will glitch, but will otherwise act normally. Clipping The game has many variations of clipping, or traveling through walls. One of the more prominent types is performed in 3-E. Shortly into the level, there is a rotating pinwheel directly below a wall. Yoshi can pass through the wall by simply standing on one of the pinwheel's platforms, and when he collides with the wall, the player can tap left a couple of times. Tapping left makes Yoshi walk on the platform, and the game tries to keep him there while disregarding the wall. When done properly, Yoshi will not be hit by the watermelon seeds spit from the right. Once the wall has been clipped through, Yoshi can jump up into the secret area. Item Clipping Many levels have eggs that are completely walled off, and appear to be unable to grab. However, Yoshi's tongue can pass through walls. If the egg is directly above Yoshi, the player must hold up, press Y, and then jump shortly after. The trick can initially take a bit of practice. The fun doesn't end with just eggs. A major skip can be done in 6-6, resulting in getting the level's first key early. The rock needs to mostly obscure the keyhole as shown. Yoshi must then get below it and stand slightly on the incline. The player must then push right, Y, and then jump in roughly the same manner as the egg-grabbing section. The key should now be much closer, possibly inside the wall, or have come all the way back to Yoshi. If it is stuck in the wall, simply push the rock to the left and tongue at the key again. It should now be able to pick up, thus saving a lot of time. Drunken Mode (Fuzziless) Normally, Yoshi must touch a Fuzzy to become dizzy/drunk. However, it is possible for Yoshi to behave like that in levels with Big Shy Guys (2-7). When Yoshi is preparing to throw a big egg, he stumbles around as if he touched a Fuzzy. (Note: It can be annoying to aim a big egg for any length of time, as Yoshi wants to constantly run forward due to inebriation. Either use fluttering to minimize that, or cancel the egg.) As demonstrated, Yoshi must be aiming a big egg and run into something that pops it. In this case, a falling stone block is used. This destroys the egg, even though the aiming reticle is still visible. Pressing either A or Y will cancel aiming. Yoshi will remain "drunk" until exiting the current room. Eating Baby Mario In any room with enemies and a transformation bubble, Baby Mario can become glitched and eaten. Yoshi cannot leave the current room, transform again, or enter the goal ring without Mario. In preparation, the player should have a +10 or +20 stars item from a bonus game Yoshi must be hit by an enemy, which starts the timer. Wait for the timer to zero, and retrieve Baby Mario. While the timer is still zero, enter the transformation bubble. When the Toadies grab Mario and pop the bubble, pause the game and use the additional stars item. This will cause them to drop Mario, and Yoshi can retreive him while still in transformation. Baby Mario will then be in a glitched state, and the player must wait until the transformation ends. Once the transformation is over, Yoshi can do a couple different things. *Baby Mario can be eaten and turned into a regular egg. *If Baby Mario is in Yoshi's mouth and a help box is hit, it will return Mario to Yoshi's back, although with very glitchy graphics. Running into an enemy in this state will result in the timer not appearing, and Baby Mario will be in the bubble forever until grabbed by Yoshi. The glitch can be undone by one of three ways while carrying the glitched Mario sprite. *Yoshi can simply leave the room or enter the goal ring. *Yoshi can get hit, triggering the timerless Mario bubble, and re-grab Mario. *Yoshi can enter the transformation bubble again. All of these will return the sprite to normal and the level can be completed. Message Box Glitch Triggering the same textbox twice on the same frame(eggshot and head bonk) softlocks the game. Triggering the flower textbox and hint textbox in 1-1 on the same frame causes different results almost every time, should probably not be attempted on console. Several interesting outcomes on snes9x 1.51rr with j1.0 ROM: Throwing either a big egg or a chicken into a message box can result in the help text becoming glitched and "stuck" on the screen. The text box will repeat itself over the course of the level, causing the level to be much harder to complete. The glitch also has the potential to render all sprites invisible. Piranha Slide The piranha slide is only known to occur in 2-2. (image pending) Performing the glitch is believed to be a combination of previously mentioned softlocks in 2-2 and 3-8. However, this does not appear to freeze the game, only providing entertainment value. It appears to be caused by the invisible egg glitch, followed by a frame-perfect hit on the piranha plant right before the goal ring. Yoshi must be eaten by it at the same time an egg hits it. Doing so causes the piranha's sprite to glitch out, spit out Yoshi, then slide away. Softlocks The game can be "softlocked" in a few different ways. This means that the player permanently loses control of Yoshi, and must reset the console. 2-2: The Baseball Boys This level is infamous for ending runs. The player must steal the egg from the rat near the end of the level without killing the rat. It is believed that the rat falls offscreen thinking it is still holding the egg, causing Yoshi to receive an invisible egg. From here, two softlocks can occur. If Yoshi touches the last piranha before the goal ring, the game may freeze. Jumping into the goal ring can also cause the game to lock up. It is possible to avoid the crash by "throwing" the invisible egg, though this may waste time. 3-7: Monkeys' Favorite Lake The cause for this glitch is still being researched. 3-8: Naval Piranha's Castle This level can end the run of people not expecting a fish to appear. The player must run into the fish at approximately the same time an egg hits it. Control is removed from the player due to being "eaten", and Yoshi becomes stuck. The fish is known to do several different, and very strange, actions as a result of the glitch. Needs more testing, however there are theories of the cause being: *Scrolling the screen to the left at the same frame as starting the boss fight *Having the screen scrolled to certain x-positions while starting the boss fight Goal Ring Softlock Entering a goal ring simultaneously as taking a hit causes the game to softlock. Tounge Glitch Softlock This is believed to be a combination of the Tounge Glitch, being "fuzzied", reclaiming baby mario fast and tounguing. Super Bounce The stretched, taller shy guy in 3-3 can cause Yoshi to jump very high. When Yoshi is on top of him, he compresses down and shoots melon seeds. A normal jump/flutter will act as if Yoshi had been on the ground (i.e. not an extended flutter). Holding A will make Yoshi jump, even if there are no eggs to throw. After a jump due to aiming or dry firing, pressing B will make Yoshi do an extended flutter. The glitch is done by pressing (and holding) A and B in quick succession. It is not believed to be frame perfect, but likely a couple frame window. Yoshi will then launch high into the air. Note: This trick also works on the "Boo Blahs" in 2-4, although there is not enough room in the level for it to be useful. Tongue Glitch Yoshi needs to spit out an enemy at the same time as entering a save ring. The enemy turns into a star as usual. However, the game thinks Yoshi has both the enemy and the star held in his mouth, which leads to a glitched state. Yoshi's cheeks are bulged, but pressing Y results in the tonguing action. Using the tongue is pointless, as nothing new can be eaten. Getting hit and reclaiming Baby Mario fast may softlock the game. The glitch can be resolved in one of two ways. *If the enemy could normally be swallowed, pressing down will "eat" it, but will not give an egg. (Note: Does not work on uneatable things like koopa shells). *Leaving the room or entering the goal ring will return Yoshi's mouth to a normal state. Fuzzy Menu This glitch is caused by exiting a level using start+select, while getting hit by a Fuzzy. Goal Ring Despawn Needs more testing. Spitting a shy guy as the screen scrolls to spawn the goal ring in 1-2, despawns it. Demonstrated in the video below. Upside-down Bowser Upside-down/Floating Shy Guy Walljumping There are currently no real-time methods for performing a walljump. For more information, visit the TAS tricks page regarding walljumps. Zombie Yoshi Zombie Yoshi is a glitch that can be used to avoid death, and max out lives. The player must be in 6-8 and have entered door 1. Yoshi must touch the lava while against the wall. The game allows Yoshi to press the button during the death animation, which revives him and returns control to the player. After performing the glitch, the level music stops, and the life counter in the pause menu is subtracted by one. The glitch can be repeated by going offscreen to the left to respawn the button. Lives can be maxed out by doing the glitch while the amount of lives is zero, rolling it back to 999 lives. While this has no practical use in a speedrun, it may be useful during practice. Glitchy Artificial Intelligence Scrolling the screen up (by holding up) and jumping for even more screen scroll during 6-4 Slime fight, may cause the Slime to appear glitchy and "teleport" around the room. Bad Sprite Load Needs alot more testing. Below is a list of bad sprite loads seen so far: *Lava bubble in 4-4 to a Door when being tounged *Exclamation Mark Switch in 6-8 to a Spike Ball *BG1-Slime part in 6-4 not completely gone after starting Slime fight *Riding a cloud into 5-1 goal ring Super Mario - Yoshi Island (J) (V1.0)004.png|5-1 cloud Super Mario - Yoshi Island (J) (V1.0)000.png|6-4 slime BG1